1. Field
Methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to transferring graphene, and more particularly, to transferring graphene formed in a graphene forming structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, interest in carbon materials including fullerenes formed of carbon, carbon nanotubes, graphene, graphite, or the like has increased.
In particular, research on carbon nanotubes and graphene has been actively performed. In this regard, graphene can be formed in a large-scale, is electrically, mechanically, and chemically stable, and has excellent conductivity, and thus, graphene has become in demand as a base material for an electronic circuit.
Recently, a technology for large-scale manufacturing of graphene has been greatly developed, and a study “Large-scale pattern growth of graphene films for stretchable transparent electrodes” published Jan. 14, 2009 in the journal “Nature” (refer to Nature07719) discloses a graphene manufacturing process using chemical vapor deposition (CVD).
The graphene manufacturing process using CVD is described below.
First, a silicon wafer having a silicon dioxide (SiO2) layer is prepared. Afterward, a metal catalyst including nickel (Ni), copper (Cu), aluminum (Al), iron (Fe), or the like is deposited on the SiO2 layer by using a sputtering device, an e-beam evaporator, or the like, and by doing so, a metal catalyst layer is formed.
Next, the silicon wafer having the metal catalyst layer formed thereon, and a gas such as CH4, C2H2, C2H4, CO, or the like including carbon are put into a reactor for inductive coupled plasma CVD (ICP-CVD), and then, are heated. Thus, carbon is absorbed into the metal catalyst layer. Afterward, graphene is grown by performing a rapid cooling operation to separate carbon from the metal catalyst layer and to crystallize carbon.